Waking Up Outtakes
by RiaMaria
Summary: A series of Waking Up Outtakes. I'll be adding to it as the story continues. This may include alt POVs and things that in the end didn't happen. Rated M for the obvious, because Human Edward is horny ALL THE TIME! lol.
1. Chapter 13 Emmett listens to Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do now own 3, yes count them 3, copies of the latest Flyleaf Album though. Should have specified to people what to buy me for Christmas… (at least it's a good album, lol)

This carries on in Edward's POV in Chapter 13, they're kissing on the stairs and Bella has just ripped his shirt off of him! In this scenario though Emmett did not interrupt before we got to the good (read dirty) bits. I promised I'd share this one way or another, so here it is.

No plot in the slightest... and definitely M rated, so if you aren't old enough for that, step away from the screen.

This is unbetaed, as it is only an outtake, so forgive any crappy grammar.

* * *

**Edward**

She pulled away from me and began to trail kisses down my chest, her hands tracing the shape of my abs as she did. Her mouth reached one of my nipples, and she licked it firmly as I hissed.

"Do you like that Edward?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes as she licked my nipple again, and I saw something flicker in her eyes as she waited for me to reply.

I nodded, looking down at her as she changed sides and licked my other nipple. I felt it pebble under her tongue and shivered at the sensation, I caught her eye and she suppressed a smile, maintaining the slightly dominant air she was carrying. I fucking loved it.

"I want you to tell me baby." The look in her eyes was wanton, and I knew then that I would do anything she told me to.

"I love it. I love your mouth on me." I felt myself blush as I spoke, and as I looked down I saw the blood spread across my skin in a flood of colour.

She didn't look away as her hands trailed lower, until she was resting against my throbbing hard erection through my pants. I bucked into her hands, unable to control myself, the power she had over me in that moment indescribable.

"Do you want my mouth on all of you?" She murmured as she rubbed me through the denim of my jeans. She squeezed me firmly when I didn't reply immediately, making me cry out.

"I… I can't ask you to… do that…" What she was suggesting was something that felt wrong to me, disrespectful of her perhaps. But the thought of her taking my cock into her mouth made me impossibly harder, and I put my hand over hers and pushed against it for a moment to relieve the pressure building.

"You're not asking me to do anything Edward. Stand up." I stood in front of her as she had asked, and found that her head was now on a level to my waist. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she undid my pants and let them fall to the floor, and then unhooked my boxers, sliding them down my legs to my knees. My cock strained towards her, standing out from my body almost comically, and I ached for her to touch me.

"Please… Bella."

I watched her lean forward, the pounding in my ears deafening as I focused as hard as I could on not coming in her face in that moment. She took me in both her hands, and stroked me softly, touching me gently as she examined my cock up close.

"You're beautiful Edward." She ran a hand between my legs and cupped my balls as I whimpered, convinced I was about to embarrass myself at any second.

She leant down and kissed my inner thigh, just above my knee. Her lips never leaving my skin she trailed upwards until her mouth reached the sensitive spot at the juncture of my hip and thigh. I could feel her hair tickling my cock and I twitched, brushing against the side of her head gently.

I tipped my head back and looked at the ceiling, grimacing and counting backwards from twenty, anything to make this last a little longer. I took a deep shuddering breath, and I felt Bella stop moving in front of me.

"Are you ok baby?" She sounded concerned, but I didn't dare look down to meet her eyes.

"Great." I managed, "It's just… too good." The muscles in my thighs were trembling, and I could hear my voice sounded too quiet.

She wrapped her hand around my length again, and I suddenly felt the sensation of something soft and wet trailing around the head of my cock. I looked down to see her swirling her tongue around and around it, as I watched she looked up at me through her eyelashes and I saw a shy smile twitch around the edges of her mouth.

She began to run kisses down my shaft, until her mouth was buried in the crevice between the base and my balls, where she suckled gently for a moment. I groaned, unable to look away, but knowing that I needed to if I wanted this to last any longer.

She moved suddenly, and I spotted a determined look on her face. "You have to show me what to do Edward." She murmured before she wrapped her soft lips around my throbbing tip.

"_Oh God_" I cried out, panting desperately. I fell forward slightly, until I was leaning my hand against the wall by the stairs for support. The shaking in my thighs was impossible to control as I fought the urge to thrust into her mouth.

She shifted slightly to match my new position, and then gradually began to suck my length further into her mouth, moving up and down gently and taking in a little more with each movement.

"Bella… Bella… Bella…" I began chanting her name like a mantra to distract me as she sucked me, taking me in deeper still.

Suddenly she gave a little cough and pulled away. "Sorry…" She smiled as I rolled my eyes at her.

_Sorry? Silly, wonderful girl._

She took me back into her mouth, and then she reached out and took the hand I wasn't supporting myself with and placed it on the back of her head. I immediately wound my fingers into her hair, but I didn't try and guide her movements, not wanting to feel that she was doing anything other than what she wanted to do.

I was moments from release, but I pushed it away as hard as I could, reveling in the sensation of being in her mouth. My breathing was growing more and more ragged, and I heard the animalistic noises I was making as if they were coming from a great distance away.

I watched as if hypnotised, as Bella wrapped both her arms around my ass, pulling me firmly to her mouth as she sucked harder suddenly.

I couldn't hold on any longer, I urgently tapped the back of her head, "I'm going to… come." I managed to gasp out, trying to give her enough time to pull away from me.

But she pulled my body more tightly towards her, not letting me go. I fought against it for a moment, but I couldn't help myself as I threw my head back and exploded in her mouth. My body took over completely and I bucked against her as I released again and again, unable to control the shouts that came from deep within me as I came.

I looked down in time to see Bella release me, a look of alarm on her face. Her eyes flicked from side to side for a moment, before she swallowed with a slight grimace. She looked up at me watching her, and a self satisfied look slowly crossed her face.

I fell on my knees before her, my whole body shaking so much I wouldn't have been able to stand had I tried. "Are you ok Love?"

I was worried, this was not something I would ever have expected to do, but now that she had the worst part of me was hoping she hadn't been so put off that she wouldn't want to try it again.

"Yes… I'm fine, I just wasn't sure what to do… after." She grinned at me, running her hand down my chest again as I groaned, my body still trembling uncontrollably.

"Would you like a drink?" I wasn't sure thatI could even stand yet, but I wanted to try and make her comfortable.

"Definitely!" She leant forward and kissed me. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, and found the bitter taste of myself on her tongue. I tried not to grimace, but I felt her smile under my lips. "Come on." She stood up and made for the kitchen. "I could do with a soda…."

I watched her head towards the kitchen, a jaunty swing in her step, and wondered to myself for maybe the millionth time in the last few days how on earth I ever got this lucky. The sexy, seductive Bella I had kept tightly in check for her own safety during most of our courtship had exploded into life, and the benefits I was getting from her existence seemed unfair to say the least.

I staggered to my feet, my legs still somewhat shaky, and began to pull my clothes on at a maniacal speed. It had just occurred to me that Emmett and Rosalie were likely to be on their way over at this very moment, and that I would be unlikely to ever live it down if they walked in to find me in such a state of undress.

In my hurry I pulled T shirt on inside out, but just as I realised I had I heard the front door open and Emmett's voice echoed through the room.

"Eddie we're here...there you are!" He pulled himself up short and stared at me openly for a few seconds. "Woah."

"Indeed." I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, becoming self conscious as he continued to stare. "Emmett…"

"Sorry, just… wow. It's a hard thing to get your head round y'know?" He was still staring at me when Rosalie walked in a few moments later.

* * *

**A/N - So does the kissing on the stairs make more sense now? In the end this didn't make the cut as it didn't gel with the rest of the chapter, but I thought I'd share anyway….. forgive any errors, I didn't get a proper betaing on it as I've just posted on a whim… lol.**

**Just to be clear, this did not actually happen, but was just what could have been if Emmett had listened to Alice and given them twenty minutes before he rushed to see Edward. What can I say, Emmett's enthusiastic and has missed his brother!**

**I'm not sure how many outtakes I'll have with this story, but any that happen will go on here. Let me know what you thought, as always.**

**I'm currently focusing on finishing off my other fic "High Noon", so the next chapter of "Waking Up" will not be out until the new year. Until then…. **

**Ria**


	2. Chapter 15 Renee calls Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Thank you venomaddict, for speedy betaing, as well as reminding me of the point of outtakes ;).

* * *

**Charlie**

The phone was ringing as I got to the front door, and in my hurry to get in and answer it I somehow managed to drop my fishing rod on my foot, banging up my toe good on the reel.

"Shit!" Oh, it was good not to have a lady in the house to mind my language for.

I finally made it to the phone, hoping it was Bella again. She had sounded down on Thursday when she rang to let me know she'd got to Jacksonville ok. I knew only too well that Renee could have that effect on anybody.

"Hello?" I sounded breathless when I answered, and I braced myself for the jokes about what I was up to without her.

"Charlie?" I heard Renee's voice down the line, and gave a mental sigh.

"Hi Renee, I thought you might be Bella." I wouldn't have rushed to get the phone if I'd known who it was. Goddamn machine not being on.

"Bella and Edward aren't here right now; they've gone to see some museum. Phil and I are just about to leave, but I just needed-" I suddenly registered what she'd said.

"What do you mean leave, I thought you were there until tomorrow?" I growled at her, knowing full well that Bella had expected her Mom to be in Jacksonville until Sunday morning.

"Bella thought that too, but Phil's playing on Sunday." She said, as if that explained it all.

"Bella doesn't do baseball Renee, you should have told her what day you were going to be leaving on, not the day of the game."

"Well, never mind, the kids are going to stay here without us tonight, I gave Bella a key so she can come and go as she pleases."

"What do you want Renee?" I sighed. I had debated getting into her leaving when Bella had gone all that way to see her, when I decided it really wasn't my place.

"I'm very worried about Bella and Edward, Charlie. I think we made a mistake allowing him to stay with you." My heart leapt into my mouth when she said that, I'd been so sure I was doing the right thing as well.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I'm just concerned they're entirely too serious, Bella's talking about getting married Charlie!"

I froze while I tried to work out what I was most irritated by in her last sentence, but in the end I decided to go with my first instinct.

"So, you're happy for her to share a bed, and god knows what else…" _Not thinking about it, not thinking about it._ "… with a boy. As long as they're _not _serious? Is that what you're saying to me?"

"Charlie, you and I both know what happens when stupid children get in too deep. I don't want Bella to ruin her life and make our mistake." She sounded perfectly happy as she said those words, words that felt like a knife plunging into my heart even after all these years.

Sure, I regretted things working out as they did between us, but I had never regretted that we had happened at all. I had loved her profoundly, and without our marriage I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter.

"No, she won't make our mistake Renee."

"Good. Do you think you can have a word with Edward's father about him moving home as soon as they get back from Florida then? I think they need some space as soon as possible."

"No Renee, I won't." I tried to keep my voice steady, amazed that even after all these years this woman still had so much power over me.

"Sorry?"

"I said no. Edward is perfectly welcome in my house for as long as he needs to be here. In fact, that's not right; for as long as he _wants _to be here. He's a fine young man, who loves Bella very much. And anything that makes my daughter that happy is alright by me."

"Charlie, be sensible..." Renee always tried to wheedle me into doing what she wanted with that tone of voice, but there was one person it didn't work against. "We don't even know what's going on with that boy; he's awake in the night crying for heaven's sake. That's just not normal, who knows what kind of mess he's in, think of how that could affect Bella!"

"I am being sensible. Bella won't be making our mistake, as she's fallen for someone who loves her back in exactly the same way, not some silly flighty person who'll just break her heart. It's written all over his face every time he looks at her." I could feel wetness in my eyes and I blinked back the tears pricking my eyelids. I wouldn't cry over this woman again. "And _I _know what's going on with him, and it's pretty uncharitable of you to look at it that way."

"But he's so young, and so is Bella."

"But neither one of them is you Renee. So butt out."

The phone slammed down in my ear, and I gently hung it back in its cradle

I walked back to the front door and tidied up my fishing tackle as I brooded over what Renee had just said. She was asking me to try and separate Bella from Edward, and having really seen them together now I was fairly sure how badly that would go down.

When he woke us up the first night he stayed here, I'd stood and watched for a moment as Bella comforted him, both of them had been too involved in their own little bubble to notice me standing there for a couple of minutes.

The way she comforted him, and the way he clung to her, made it impossible to ignore. Bella was so like me, she was such a constant little thing. This was it for her, much as Renee had been for me.

But she had chosen much more wisely than I had, or so it seemed. Edward gazed right back at her in exactly the same way she gazed at him, and together they seemed like a pair of old souls that had recognised their path when they'd reached it.

Edward seemed a good guy, not really a boy, but still not looking quite like a man yet. He seemed to be struggling right now, but through it all I'd never seen harsh word between them.

He still seemed to be having nightmares every night, and I'd given up getting out of bed to check no one was being murdered after the first night. I was trying to be calm about things, but I really couldn't think too hard about them sharing a bed under my roof, however much I liked the guy.

But I swear there wasn't a bad bone in his body, he was unfailingly kind and polite, and now I could see so much of Alice in him. I didn't quite understand what had happened, but the discomfort I had always felt in his presence had passed, maybe because now I'd gotten to know him better, and learned to trust him with Bella.

_No, I won't be doing Renee's bidding. I love my daughter too much for that. And to be honest, I think I'd miss having Edward around, I've already gotten used to him. _

* * *

**A/N – Don't you just love Charlie? I always thought in canon he would have gotten on with Edward much better before the whole New Moon debacle, something we never got to see.**

**Leave Charlie some love for sticking it to Renee!**

**;)**

**Ria**


	3. Chapter 34 EPOV

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

**A/N – Please make sure you've read up to and including Ch34 before you read this outtake!**

~oOo~

**EPOV**

I spent the day reading to her, breathing her in with every breath, and relishing the touch of her skin against mine where she rested her head against my neck. With every breath though, I ached a little bit more.

My plans for the day felt empty and pointless, unable now to reach the conclusion I had planned so meticulously. As I held her, and read to her the story that made me think of my own Christmases past, I felt a familiar depression begin to slip over me. Christmas had been one of the hardest days of the year for me for the best part of a century. I had hoped to change that today, but it seemed that that was not to be my destiny.

Because not only was I not going to be able to ask my love to be my wife due to my refusal by her father, but I now realized that I couldn't ask her until I knew that it was truly what she wanted.

I had assumed her happiness matched mine with our new life, but with one flippant remark that certainty had been replaced with fear.

I was afraid to ask her the question I knew I must; if she still harbored dreams of an eternity made of stone, I had to know. Because even though it would destroy me, I knew that I could not give up the life I had been granted again by fate, even if she would still give up hers.

As I spoke about the past, really my eyes were only on the future. I dreamed of children opening presents under trees years from now. I dreamed of family dinners and too much turkey and falling asleep in the armchair as our family played around me. It was then that I was certain that this was a question that wouldn't wait.

It took me a few minutes to get up the courage to say the words that had formed in my mind early this morning, but I only gained the courage to speak when I realized that Bella was waiting for me.

"You know, I never asked, but... do you see other advantages to being a vampire?" I was trying to sound calm, not wanting to betray the urgency in my question as I gazed into her soulful brown eyes.

She frowned slightly as I spoke, and I couldn't tell if it was in confusion or because she was upset with me for asking her such a personal question. But now I had started, I wasn't going to stop.

"I mean, at one point, it was what you wanted. We fought about it so much. And now it's not an option anymore. But if it could be, would you still want it to be? It's not really, but with everything, I suddenly wondered if you were sorry." Nerves caused me to speak quickly, trying to find the words to air the question that I hardly dared breathe. _Do you choose me Bella?_

_Please choose me._

"You want to know... if I still want to be a vampire?" Again she was hesitant, and I could have shaken her I so needed her to understand me faster.

"I wondered if, given the choice now, what you would choose."

_Please choose me, Bella._

She suddenly looked at me in horror, and my heart clenched in my chest, before she reached out and grasped my face in her hands.

"What I would _choose_? Are you crazy, Edward?" She focused on me as she spoke, and I could feel the relief beginning to build inside me, but I fought it back. I was being selfish I knew, but I had to know that I was _her_ choice; my sudden insecurity stemming from one comment, only echoing back to my biggest fear while I had still been immortal. "I want this so much it hurts, Edward. What are you _thinking_?"

"I..." I took a moment and dropped my eyes, unable to watch as I exposed my very deepest fear to her. "Sometimes... Sometimes I wondered if it was immortality you craved, more than me. And now... You wanted it so much before, Bella. You begged me to change you..."

I forced myself to look up, needing to read her true reaction as I bared my soul. The fear that my great love had seen more in me than just myself had at times almost crippled me that past summer.

I had refused every request she made to change her, because I couldn't bring myself to steal her life and her soul willingly. But inside, a deeper darker part of me wondered how much of my refusal had also been selfish. After all, once she was a vampire too, would she have still had need of me?

I could feel my body shaking as I awaited her answer, unable to meet her eyes so she wouldn't see the anguish in mine.

"I did, but baby, all I ever wanted was you... I wanted to be able to do this." She leant in and kissed me, running her tongue over my teeth in a way that wouldn't have been possible before, before she quickly pulled away. "I wanted you to be able to touch me without being afraid of hurting me; I wanted you to be able to be near me without being in _pain_.

"But more than anything, I was afraid of leaving you behind. How would you have felt about me when I looked like your mother? Or your grandmother? I couldn't bear to live like that, waiting for the day that my age meant we couldn't be together anymore."

I had heard this argument again and again, and I couldn't help but stop her. It frustrated me immensely that sometimes she seemed to forget how old I really was. Despite the fact I inhabited the body of a teenager, more often than not inside I was the crotchety old man that had lived for one hundred and four very long years. I had never been able to bring myself to tell her, but in a way, before, I would have found being with her as an older woman easier than she was now as a teenager. Her youth only highlighted to me what could only be described as a truly uncomfortable age gap.

"But, love, I _told_ you. That never mattered to me. I swear to you, I would have loved you every day for the rest of your life. You would have only looked the way I felt inside."

"But, we couldn't have lived properly like that, Edward. We would have attracted attention to your family, and whatever you say, _I _wouldn't have felt comfortable being with someone who still looked like a seventeen year old boy, when I was forty, or fifty, or..." She shivered at the thought, and I again wondered how adverse to immortality Bella really was. She seemed to have an almost irrational fear of aging, not understanding that in fact many things improved for the better with age. We did not simply get 'older'.

"And then one day, Edward, you would have had to watch me die, and I would have had to leave you behind."

I couldn't bring myself to reply, but in fact that was an eventuality I had already planned for. Upon her death, I would have sought my own as soon as possible, to follow her into the light, or the darkness.

Whichever it was it would have been fine. Because I would have been with her.

Though, I reflected, no such option existed to me now. Despite the fact that the frail human body I now inhabited was far easier to kill that my vampire body made of stone, suicide was no longer an option to me. Now that I nurtured a secret hope of a true eternity with Bella, I was taking even better care of my soul than ever before, and I was well aware of the fact that suicide was a mortal sin.

"Edward," she whispered, breaking my reverie. I looked up to stare into her eyes again, as she said the words that made my heart light and my spirit sing. "It was only ever about you, I would have done anything, given up anything, if it meant I got to stay with you forever. And though forever might mean something different to us now, I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I get to be everything you ever wanted." She smiled and I could feel the sincerity coming through in her words, and my heart could have burst with love for her.

"Marry me," I said, before I realized that I was even going to do it, almost making myself jump with my own words.

_Shit. I did not just say that. Did I? _

But my body and my mind were dismissing my internal voice. I didn't care what Charlie would say, or what people would think when we announced our engagement. _'I get to be everything you ever wanted.'_

With a few short words she had convinced me that today was the day after all, and I could feel the tears building up in my eyes at the sheer joy of the moment. For a moment I thanked God that I hadn't allowed my more petulant feelings to spoil today, before I remembered I had more pressing matters at hand.

I realized that if I was going to do this, I needed to do it right. I rearranged us on a comfortable spot on the couch, sitting Bella in front of me as I got down on my knees before her. One knee somehow didn't feel like enough.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. I want to live and change with you by my side. I want us to have children and watch them grow. I want to _grow old_ with you. Will you marry me?" I presented her with my ring, my nerves and my excitement building to the point that I couldn't prevent the shaking that echoed through my body. _This _was the question that I had waited to ask her for months, and her answer would either make or break me.

For a long time I had wondered if she would ever accept such a proposal. Her aversion to marriage plain in her attitude towards the hints I had dropped over the summer, but somewhere along the line something had changed. As I asked her, I remembered the morning when we had sat on our bed, cold and exhausted, but happy, and she had told me that one day she would say yes. I hoped that today was one day.

She began nodding at me furiously, but I needed to hear the words. I held my breath as the answer I longed for finally flew from her lips.

"Yes" she whispered, so quietly that I hardly heard her say it. A second later she seemed to find her voice and spoke again, louder this time. "Of course I will. Yes. Of course." I caught her in my arms a second later, my first thought to put the ring on her hand. When it was on, the sheer elation I felt at seeing my ring on her finger made me almost dizzy, and I began to kiss my _fiancée _madly.

"My fiancée... my _wife_... my Bella,"

"Edward. Say it again..." she mumbled, distracting me from the task in hand. For a moment I didn't know what she wanted, until I looked into her eyes, and felt the words come out of my mouth again.

"Marry me, Bella." I said with conviction. This was everything. It was so good. It was _everything_.

"Yes... yes... yes..." she darted tiny kisses across my face, feeling my smile as she edged closer still, pressing herself so tightly against me that it was almost uncomfortable.

"Marry me."

"Yes."

"I'm never going to get sick of hearing that," I crowed.

Every part of me felt alive. The sensation of going from almost the depths of despair to the heights of elation in just a few short minutes left me feeling energized and exhausted at the same time. But I was also full of relief.

I had asked her the question which had plagued me for months, making my heart ache at the thought of the wrong answer.

And she chose me.

~oOo~

**A/N – There was a lot more of this, but I got a bit carried away with the delete button... lol. I hope you enjoyed a little peek at what Edward was feeling. You had to know it was going to be a bit emo...**


End file.
